La joya perdida
by Tanis Barca
Summary: Holanda siempre fue la joya de la Corona Española. A España le resultó muy duro perderla pero nunca desaprovecha una ocasión de recuperar algo si puede. Holanda/España, Bélgica y otros países.


**Disclaimer:** _Hetalia Axis Power_ no me pertenece.

* * *

><p>—Él es la joya, así que consérvalo, no importa el cómo, pero jamás lo pierdas.<p>

Era la premisa que le había establecido Carlos I de España y V de Alemania a su hijo, el futuro Felipe II. España recordaba ese día, porque también había estado allí escuchando, testigo mudo de aquella promesa. Que pasase lo que pasase, nunca se permitiese que los Países Bajos dejaran de formar parte de la Corona Española. Carlos lo había dejado bien claro, no podían. Holanda era el lugar de dónde procedían como linaje, como familia. Sencillamente no debían perder ese territorio.

En su día, España había entendido ese motivo, el sentimiento de conservar una herencia apreciada. Él también lo había tenido, muy adentro de sí. No fue nunca capaz de pensar en que pasaría si perdía a las colonias americanas heredadas de su madre, o a Romano, heredado de su padre. Su mente se bloqueaba si intentaba imaginarlo por aquel entonces.

Pero ahora pensarlo era irónico, sobre todo después de tantas cosas, tantos hechos, rebeliones y recuerdos. Sonreía, qué remedio, aunque de una manera poco natural, amarga y agria. Luego repetía, como en tantas otras ocasiones, que el pasado, pasado estaba y que no valía la pena entristecerse por algo que no podía arreglar. Ya había fallado en muchas ocasiones, aunque perder a los Países Bajos fuera increíblemente duro.

Ahora, sentado a la mesa de reuniones, aguantaba la habitual charla por parte de Bélgica sobre el déficit español. Y se la sabía de memoria, de tantas veces que se lo había repetido el país belga. Soportaba cada vez menos aquellos círculos en Bruselas. Parecía que las juntas de la Unión Europea fueran una apuesta sobre a ver quién era el siguiente en caer y necesitar ayuda económica urgente. España estaba en las miras de los demás, siendo uno de los posibles siguientes. Y hacía lo que podía. Iba a cambiar de gobierno, había hecho recortes y aprobado leyes y eso nadie parecía verlo. Francia de vez en cuando le daba una palmadita en el hombro, pero nada más. Era normal, nadie estaba para lanzar cohetes.

Suspiró asintiendo por cuarta vez, la perorata aún no terminaba.

* * *

><p>Si no fuera porque aquellas reuniones quedaban cerca de su casa, no se molestaría en venir. De hecho lo hacía por Bélgica, por nadie y nada más. Sí, eso era.<p>

Al otro lado de la mesa estaba él, Holanda, escuchando el discurso que Bélgica arengaba seriamente a España. Sabía que muchos ahí presentes ya habían soportado lo mismo, que otros se conformaban con esperar a que acabase la asamblea y que los restantes sencillamente disfrutaban del sufrimiento del reino español. A Holanda le daba igual, todos tenían problemas y regodearse de los ajenos no era algo de lo que se sintiese orgulloso de hacer, por muy divertido que le resultase a Inglaterra.

En momentos como aquellos podía dar lo que fuera por un cigarro. Pero para eso tenía que salir a la calle. Aunque allí hacía frío, mucho. Y no le apetecía levantar la ira de Bélgica si salía sin haber terminado ella de "charlar" con España. Gruñó muy por lo bajo, apoyándose en el respaldo de su silla, cruzado de brazos, serio, concentrado en no insultar mentalmente a Antonio por ser un idiota. No entendía cómo era capaz de no decir nada. Muchas de sus actitudes no le agradaban nada, como esa condenada sonrisa eterna que parecía sacada de un anuncio de lejía o las constantes carcajadas. O como aquella, la de no quejarse por nada cuando podía hacerlo. Era irritante verlo, ahí sentado, callado, sonriendo y asintiendo a cada directriz sin rebatirla.

Exasperaba.

* * *

><p>No sabía cómo había terminado en el aseo, barruntando cosas ininteligibles. Todos los demás se habían ido a tomar algo. Él no, no quería. No estaba de humor por muy alegre que hubiese parecido delante de todos. Se le notaba el cansancio encima, no podía negarlo.<p>

España se pasó la lengua por los labios resecos, mirándose al espejo encima del lavabo, abriendo el grifo. Dejó que el agua se tornase aún más fría de lo que ya era, mojándose la cara con ella. Pero no se sintió mejor. Le dolía la cabeza, acusaba falta de sueño y malestares musculares. Se sentía increíblemente agarrotado, aunque nada era comparable al pasado.

Ah, de nuevo allí estaba, el recuerdo. Por Dios, detestaba ser tan débil.

Dejó que las gotitas le mojaran el cuello pero no tardó en secarse la piel, primero con papel y luego con la tobera de aire caliente. Tardó lo suficiente como para cerciorarse de que nadie se había quedado cerca. No quería encontrarse, por ejemplo, con Inglaterra y tener que soportar minutos de burlas y sarcasmos continuos.

Salió en silencio, parándose en el vestíbulo del edificio, subiéndose la cremallera del abrigo hasta arriba. Sólo quería irse al hotel y montarse en el avión al día siguiente, olvidarse de todo lo malo, beber sangría y… cualquier otra cosa. Pero no dio ni dos pasos, cruzando el umbral de las puertas automáticas, cuando lo vio allí de pie, alto, serio y distante. Ausente.

—¿Qué haces ahí? — su tono se volvió de nuevo despreocupado, curioso, tapando su estado de frágil situación con una máscara extrovertida. — ¿Esperabas a alguien?, todos se han ido ya ¿no lo sabías? —sonrió meneando la cabeza, como si hubiese dicho algo obvio, que de hecho era.

Holanda sostenía un pitillo con los labios, apoyado con la espalda en la pared lateral a la puerta. Pero al oír a España salir, se había erguido, tomando el cigarro con los dedos, exhalando el humo hacia arriba. Bufó denotando irritación, a veces España parecía tonto, más de lo normal quería decir.

—Creía que el concepto "todos" abarcaba a todos los miembros de la reunión, si tú no sales, obviamente no todos se han ido, idiota. — le salió la voz algo áspera, retomando la calada que había dejado a medias.

España ladeó la cabeza, intrigado. Eso podía significar algo interesante. Sonrió mucho más cuando lo comprendió.

—¿Me estabas esperando a mí? ¡Que majo! — quería acercarse y darle un abrazo, pero sabía que Holanda no le dejaría. Este lo miró, crispado, destilando resignación. Sin embargo, un leve sonrojo adornaba sus mejillas.

Holanda aspiró por última vez, chasqueó la lengua y dejó caer la colilla al suelo, pisándola después. Tras eso sacó la mano, hasta entonces desocupada, de su bolsillo y le arrojó algo a España. Por suerte, este pudo atraparlo. Era una moneda, de dos euros además.

—¿Por qué me das dinero? Tan mal no estoy, ¿eh? — alzó las cejas, confuso. — Y si lo estuviera... — arruga un poco la nariz— con esto no me llegaba ni para el autobús.

Pero Holanda ya había echado a andar por la calle, ignorando las quejas. No le importaba, podía permitirse derrochar dos míseros euros. No se inmutó cuando notó a España seguirle, aun protestando que era un tacaño, como siempre. Holanda resopló y le lanzó una mirada algo furibunda, cortante.

—Cierra el pico de una vez, sólo quédate la jodida moneda, cómprate un café y no molestes.

Apretaba los puños dentro de los bolsillos. España siempre fue un desagradecido con él, aunque no se diese cuenta la gran mayoría de las veces.

— Oh —España abrió mucho los ojos, ladeando la cabeza para mirar ese ceño fruncido sobre aquellos ojos relucientes, brillando de perfecta furia. — ¿me estás invitando a café?, ¿tú?, ¿de verdad? ¡En serio, te has vuelto más majo que antes! — y se echó a reír. Holanda deseó no haberlo esperado.

—Sí, sí, sí, deja de gritar, maldita sea.

Pasó el resto del camino soportando la verborrea insoportable de Antonio sobre los diferentes tipos de café, cuales eran sus preferidos y lo mucho que echaba de menos levantarse por las mañanas y poder tomar café con él y con Bélgica. Eso despertó de nuevo el recuerdo y fue el motivo que causó el súbito silencio que los acompañó hasta la cafetería más cercana. España no volvió a decir nada, ni siquiera cuando tuvieron el café delante. Holanda no se sentía mal pero, curiosamente, tampoco molesto. Le gustaba la tranquilidad y el silencio. No obstante, también le era extraño viniendo de España.

Desde que podía recordar, con él todo siempre había sido ruido, mucho ruido. Verlo callado era muy raro y verlo ausente todavía más. España, absorto en la ventana adyacente, miraba a través del cristal, perdido en Dios sabía qué. Holanda agradecía la calidez del café bajando por la garganta, pero no calmaba el frío que se estaba extendiendo por el pecho.

—Si tanto te preocupa, sólo tienes que decirle a Bélgica que vaya a tomar café contigo.

Holanda rompió el silencio, observando a España por encima del borde de su taza, humeando caliente. Despacio, aquellos ojos verdes, inusitados y cálidos, se clavaron en él, haciendo que por un solo segundo se estremeciera. La sonrisa que acompañaba a esos ojos era también diferente, mucho más suave y discreta.

—Oh, bueno, quizá lo haga. — era una respuesta muy escueta. — Pero si no estás tú también no tiene gracia. — hizo un mohín, como un puchero caprichoso, un gesto infantil que a Holanda se le hizo molesto y adorable a la vez.

—Date por satisfecho con hoy, porque no voy a repetirlo. — al menos no frecuentemente, completó Holanda en su cabeza.

España lo miró con curiosidad, de nuevo taciturno, como si intentase averiguar que es lo que estaba pensando su acompañante. Holanda se mostró impasible, tratando de terminarse el café para poder largarse.

—¿Qué pasa? — podría directamente haber dicho que dejase de mirarlo con ojos de búho, pero no lo hizo.

—Nada. — España negó con la cabeza y sonrió, retomando su propia taza, mirando otra vez por la ventana.

Curiosamente, volvió a imperar el silencio entre ellos, sólo roto por el arrullo natural del local. Holanda comenzó a sentirse incómodo con eso porque no estaba acostumbrado a que alguien poco callado como España pudiese estarlo tan de seguido. No era estúpido, sabía que el símil de tomar café, relacionado con el recuerdo del pasado, era lo que había provocado su mutismo.

Caminaron sin decir palabra aun después de salir de la cafetería, forzando el paso porque empezaba a lloviznar. Por suerte, el hotel estaba cerca y para cuando llegaron apenas si caían goterones grandes. No compartían pasillo, pero aun así subieron los dos al ascensor. Holanda no quería subir escaleras a pesar de que su habitación se encontraba en el segundo piso y España tampoco, estando la suya en el quinto.

De nuevo, España se mantuvo cerrado y eso mosqueó bastante a Holanda.

—De acuerdo, no es que me importe realmente… — comenzó a decir él mientras pulsaba el botón para subir al segundo piso, marcando luego el del quinto —… pero ya está bien, ¿qué mierda te pasa?

España lo miró de lado, desconcertado por unos instantes. Holanda le miraba también, con esa presencia suya a un palmo. Parecía en verdad preocupado, pero no lo señalaría, eso podría iniciar una discusión y no quería hacerlo. España se rascó la nuca, sonriendo leve, ligeramente avergonzado.

Se iluminó el número uno, correspondiente al primer piso.

—Bueno, es que… — vaciló por unos instantes—… hace mucho tiempo perdí una joya muy preciada para mí, y siempre que recuerdo que ya no la tengo, me pongo triste.

Se creía muy listo por haber utilizado esa metáfora tan vieja. En su mente, Holanda seguía siendo esa joya, perdida y lejana. Pero lo que no sabía era que Holanda aun recordaba esa denominación, antigua y repudiada.

—Bueno, eso es porque no has tratado de recuperarla en serio. — la voz de Holanda sonó igual de grave que siempre pero con un ligero matiz que España no supo identificar. Se iluminó el número dos. Y se abrieron las puertas. — Hasta más ver, España.

Holanda cruzó el umbral, dejando que las puertas del ascensor se cerraran tras su espalda. Echó a andar por el pasillo, entró a su habitación, cerró la puerta, se apoyó en ella.

Y se dejó caer.

Estúpido, era un estúpido.

* * *

><p>España llegó al quinto piso, aun rumiando lo que Holanda le había dicho. Y no sabía por qué pero el pecho le latía entero. No se estaba refiriendo a nada concreto. Era una broma, Holanda siempre le tomaba el pelo y se burlaba de él. Vamos, no podía ser. Pero tenía que serlo.<p>

Nada más salir del ascensor, España no dudó y, sin esperar a que este volviera, echó a correr escaleras abajo, sin importarle nada. Podía tomárselo como un reto. Holanda también le retaba siempre.

Y si era por recuperarlo, entonces…

… entonces valía la pena.


End file.
